Dr Luke Stone
by knigs43
Summary: Luke Stone is an F2 at Holby City ED. Will he be able to cope with challenges of his work and shadows of his past? Luke's life is completely changed after dealing with one particular patient, will he be able to carry as a doctor... This fic starts at the beginning of Series 22, it's not vital you know the storyline or characters but an basic understanding may help. Reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

Dr Luke Stone walked up through the swinging double doors of the Holby City ED. Luke had rucksack slung over his shoulder. He brushed his brown hair off his forehead. _You can do this Luke._ He looked at his hands. They were shaking furiously and he was nervous he couldn't deny that. He put his hands down. This was Luke's first job in a hospital, Luke had worked in the army for the 5 years previous as a medic before he left to start working in a hospital. The army had been her home he had known no other life. _What the hell am I doing here._ He clenched his shaking hands together and walked towards the reception desk. "Hi I'm Dr Luke Stone. I'm starting work here today."

"Are you a trust doctor or an F2?" The receptionist asked.

"An F2." Luke replied.

"Ok then so you'll be reporting to Charlie Fairhead. I trust you've met Charlie before?" The receptionist told Luke. Charlie came around the corner. "Ah! Charlie I have one of your F2's here, Luke Stone."

"Dr Stone." Luke shook Charlie's extended hand.

"I'll give you a tour once the other's arrived. I'll show you the locker room and you can get scrubbed in." Charlie took Luke into the locker and he changed into his scrubs leaving a long sleeved on underneath. Charlie showed Luke along with the two other F2'S Toby and Ruth. Toby seemed a lot nicer than Ruth, Toby however lacked common sense.

Charlie put Luke to work in the cubicles, Luke enjoyed working in here. When he went through the cubicles and he had a drunk man, a bike accident, a trampoline accident, two men would have been fighting with each other and a woman who was having breathing difficulties. Luke worked through all of his patients and was soon reporting Tess Bateman.

"The trampoline and bike accidents both need a casts apart from a few facial lacerations their fine, the drunk man needs a hostel for a night or two, I also had to give him a couple of stiches for his head. The fighting men are both fine to be discharged they aren't as bad as they looked and the lady with breathing difficulties needs to see someone in the cardiac department." Luke explained to Tess.

"You work fast. Done the notes for them?" Tess asked.

Luke presented them on the desk which Tess was sat at when the paramedics pushed open the doors. Luke and Tess both turned to look and see who had come in.

"This is Maisie. 14 years old who was found assaulted in Greenview Park. She has a broken radius and tibia with trauma to the head and stomach. Possible neck and spinal injury. She's been given 10mg of morphine. BP is 90 over 60. SATS at 96% and heart rate is 60." Josh, one of the paramedics, said as they pushed her into one of the cubicles

"Do you mind if I get in on this one?" Luke asked.

Tess shrugged. "I don't see why not. Charlie! Dr Stone is going to help you with this."

"Luke please. Dr Stone is far too formal." Luke called as he walked into the cubicle. He pulled on a pair gloves. "Hi Maisie, I'm Dr Stone, but you can call me Luke. I'm going to be looking after you today."

"Hi." Maisie said dazed. That would be the morphine numbing her pain.

"What we are going to do is take you for a CT scan to see if you have hurt your neck and spine. But will then send you for an x-ray to see what is wrong with your arm and legs as well. If everything is ok, we can take off the blocks around your neck and get your arm and leg plastered. Is that ok?" Luke explained.

Maisie lightly nodded and the porter took her away. Luke waited in the ED for Maisie to return and for her parents to arrive. Luke sat reading over her notes. The receptionists who Luke saw earlier brought in a man and woman that he assumed were Maisie's parents.

"This is Mr and Mrs Connor. Maisie's parents."

"Thanks. Hi, I'm Luke one of the doctors looking after Maisie today. She is currently having a CT scan to determine if she has any neck or spinal injuries but we will then be spending her for an x-ray to asses her leg and arm injuries."

"I'm Dave and his is my wife, Claire." The man said.

Maisie was wheeled back into cubicle and her parents both got up to see if she was ok. Luke stepped outside to check the results of Maisie's injuries. She had no neck or spinal injuries which was a relief to him. But her arm and leg were both broken.

"So basically, we can take these blocks because nothing is wrong with the neck or spine which is a good thing. No internal bleeding from your attack on the stomach with is also really good. Just need to clean up your head and put a couple of stiches into it to stop any infection. However, we do need to put a cast on your arm and leg but no need for surgery as they aren't majorly displaced. So I'm just going to take these off, sit you up and stitch up your head and refer you to orthopaedics to get your casts in place." Luke explained to Maisie and her parents. "She will be placed on a ward and kept in overnight just to make sure that there aren't any problems that were picked up on by the CT scan or x-ray.

Luke removed the blocks from around her head and neck and her sat Maisie up right. Luke sat on the edge of Maisie's bed to look at her head whilst her parents went home to pick up some of her things.

"How did this happen if you don't mind me asking Maisie? Small scratch" Luke asked as her cleaned her head wound.

"I was jumped whilst walking through park. They had masks on I didn't see who they were. I wish I did but I didn't." Maisie winced as Luke put the suture in.

"Did no-one see what happened. No cameras or anything?"

Maisie shook her head, while Luke finished stitching her head shut. Maisie was put onto a wheel chair and Luke wheeled her to orthopaedics whilst they chatted about her life.

"See you later Maisie. I hope you feel better soon and you find your attackers." Luke turned and walked back to the ED.

Luke sat on a chair in the staff room. When Tess came running in.

"Bus explosion. We can't be sure how many casualties but it's not looking good. We need your help."

Luke got up and run straight out and into action. For the rest of the shift Luke was dealing with patients from the bombing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you too Bonnie Sveen Fan and casualty the facts for their reviews they mean a lot time and I hope that you continue to follow and enjoy the story.**

Luke rushed back into ED with Tess. Casualties were flooding in from all directions, Luke didn't know where to start all Luke could think about was being back in the army again and seeing all the bodies. He was used to the pressure that he was end, he needed to think quick but make the right decisions. Luke walked to find Charlie, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Tess, what's going on. Where's Charlie? I can't find him anywhere; I have no idea what is going on or where anyone wants me." Luke said walking up to the reception desk.

"I have no idea where he is either. You can come with me to resus, Connie's clinical lead we can find out what's going on in there."

Both made their way into resus.

"Connie! What's the situation? Where do you want me and Luke?" Tess asked.

"At the moment deal with any patient that isn't being seen to," Connie shouted across the room. "Bay 3 please! I think we're covered on the major victims just deal with everyone else for me."

"No problem. Luke with me."

Tess and Luke worked the cubicles dealing with any small problems that they faced. Josh was walking through the department. Luke went and spoke to him.

"You haven't seen Charlie have you. I haven't seen him for ages and we really need all the help we can get around her."

"Well by the looks of things he's over there." Josh pointed to the big swinging double doors.

Charlie walked straight into resus. Luke got back and Ruth walked up to him.

"How you doing?" Ruth asked. "Not quite the first day that I expected to have."

"Nothing that I haven't seen before in the army." Luke replied.

"That's true. I'd rather be working with you over Toby; he can't tell one end of the stethoscope from the next. 6 years of training and he can't even remember to insert a IV line." Ruth said annoyed at having to work with Toby.

"Look it's his first day. He's bound to be nervous and he's going to forget things. Then with the bombing, just give him a chance. Look I really have to go." Luke said rushing away before Ruth could make any more complaints about Toby.

Luke walked into resus when a patient's ECG monitor started bleeping, his heart rate dropping. He was breathless and struggling to breathe. Luke put an oxygen mask over his face.

"Connie, would you say his mouth is swelling and his lips and eyes?" Luke called across resus.

"Anaphylaxis. Well spotted Dr Stone. 10mg of adrenaline into the thigh please." Connie asked Luke as she lied the patient down.

Luke stabbed the syringe into the patient. "Heart rate improving."

"Dr Stone keep watch over him. I'm going to find Dr Fairhead." Connie said purposefully walking out of resus.

Luke was stood in the main reception of ED. When he was approached by Harry.

"We need to get as many people out of here as we can." Harry said.

"What's going on Harry?" Luke asked.

"A bag has been left alone for ages and there appears to be some form of wiring coming out of it," Harry explained. "We need to move people out of here only if it is serious do people remain in the department other than they wait and are treated as best as they can outside. But however, we do this we make this as calm as possible."

Luke began to explain to patients what was going on and moving them outside. Some patients moved quieter than others. Once Luke had moved as many patients as he could outside he himself went outside with kit to treat some of their patients.

Luke was sat at table outside the hospital cleaning a patient's head wound and began to stitch it together. When he saw his patient from earlier Maisie hopping around looking for someone.

"Ruth! Do you mind taking over for me I need to make sure someone else is ok?" Luke said calling over to Ruth. Luke picked up a chair on his way and then went over to Maisie. "Sit down you going to hurt yourself. What's the matter who are you looking for?"

"It's fine I was just seeing if we could go back yet?" Maisie told Luke.

"Don't lie to me and don't say you're it wasn't that long ago that I was your age. What's matter? Where are your parents they should be here by now?"

"I don't know they have showed back up. It shouldn't have taken them that to get here. They only went to get me some clothes and we don't live that far away. I heard about the explosion and it was on the way back to the hospital so I thought maybe something had happened." Maisie send starting to well up.

Luke part his arm around Maisie. "I'm pretty sure that they've just been caught up in the traffic because of the explosion I'm sure that they'll be here as soon as they possibly can. Come on let's not get yourself too worked up yeah. You just sit there and they get you back inside as soon as they can."

Luke went back over to treating his patients. When an ambulance arrived with sirens and lights blearing and pulled in. Cyd climbed out the back of the ambulance and wheeled out and Luke recognised the body immediately it was Dave, Maisie's dad. No sign of Claire though.

"Cyd. What's the story?" Luke said walking over to the trollies rubbing anti-bacterial gel into his hands and pulling on a pair gloves.

Cyd called Cynthia was another of the paramedics. "Two victims. Husband caught up in the explosions. Wife killed immediately at the scene." Luke's stomach dropped. He couldn't let Dave die on him. "They were in the car behind when it went up. Treated at the scene and he's currently under sedation and need surgery immediately."

"That might be an issue. The ED's been evacuated there's a possible bomb inside and we've had to bring everyone outside." Luke told Cyd.

"He needs to go in immediately otherwise he will be dead." Cyd said rushing the trollies forward.

Luke followed Cyd who was arguing with Connie and the police.

"If we did not get him in now he will die." Cyd said with raised voices.

"It's not safe. I'm endangering the lives of my doctors or patients." Connie replied.

"We have a duty to cure our patients. As well as care. How can we be caring for our patient if we are keeping him locked outside and leading them to an almost certain death." Luke argued.

Connie looked at the police. "Luke, myself, Tess and Harry, are the only ones going in do I make myself perfectly clear? We act fast? No messing about. Let's get him in and the rest of you scrub in."

Luke prepped himself ready for the procedure he was about to under.

Luke was stood at the table performing CPR.

"Come…on… Don't…die…" Luke said between compressions. "More adrenaline, please."

Tess took hold of Luke's arm. "He's been asystolic for 45 minutes."

"Once more please. Its' got to be worth a try please." Luke begged.

Tess moved his hands away and stopped chest compressions. Harry moved the oxygen mask. "Time of death 15:24."

Luke walked straight out of resus. He didn't care Charlie had got the bomber out. It was some animal rights activist. He went to reception and just collapsed down against the reception desk and onto the floor. No one had come back inside yet. Luke felt tears run down his face. Harry came and sat next to him.

"Sometimes you win some and lose some. Don't let this get to you." Harry said putting his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"I know that and it's not that. I knew who they were. I treated their daughter this morning. She's still here. She was outside looking for them I said they'd be fine. That could have been me dead." Harry looked at Luke, curious by what he had just said. "It was Iraq. 18 months ago, I.E.D explosion whilst I was treating someone and it blow up obviously didn't kill me but other guy dead immediately. Saved my life they didn't give up on me. That's why I didn't want to give up on Dave. It's not going to be the same as telling an adult is it."

"You don't have to do anything. Someone else can." Harry told Luke.

"I want to do it. She trusts me. I'll get cleaned up and tell her. She was the right to know as soon as. I don't know where she'll go she has no other family."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank Bonnie Sveen Fan once again for the review on the previous chapter. It means a lot more than people realise.**

Luke stood at the sink scrubbing his hands. He could have saved him. He should have saved him. Luke dried his hands and walked to into the locker room and sat on the bench. He got changed into his jeans and polo shirt. He walked to Maisie's ward.

"Hey, have you seen Mum and dad," Maisie said happily. She then noticed the upset on his face. "What's up?"

"The explosion, well the car behind was also hit. Maisie, it was your parent's car," Maisie's face had dropped and she started to cry. Luke put his hand on Maisie's shoulder. "Your mum died right away, she didn't suffer any pain at all."

"Dad's ok though. Your looking after him and he's going to come and visit. Luke, please tell me he's ok."

"I tried, so hard to save. I did everything I could. 45 minutes I was performing CPR, I didn't want to stop but I was made to I couldn't see clearly whereas those above me could and they realised no matter how hard I tried, I wasn't going to be able to save your dad. I'm really sorry, Maisie."

Maisie sat up and pulled her legs up to her chest and sobbed. Luke stood up and pulled the curtain around and sat next to Maisie on her bed. Maisie out her arms around Luke and hugged him. Luke put his arm around Maisie.

"Everything is going to be ok. You do know that, don't you?" Luke reassured Maisie.

"How? Both my parents are dead." Maisie between sobs.

"I'm going to make sure of it. I am going to look after you every step of the way. You try and get some sleep. I'll come see you tomorrow." Luke said as he stood up. Luke went to pull back the curtain.

"Luke," Luke span back around "Thank you for today." Maisie said.

Luke smiled "I'll come visit tomorrow."

Luke walked out of E.D. He was met by most of the E.D

"We thought we could do with a trip to the pub after the day we've all had." Toby said as he walked out.

"Yeah, I think I do. But only a couple I've got work tomorrow." Luke said as he walked away with his friends.

Luke was sat in the pub drinking. He was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol and then he realised that he needed to stop before he got anymore drunk so that he had a hungover for work tomorrow. Alice however was not just slightly drunk, she was completely gone out of control.

"Come on you. Let's go we can share a cab." Luke said helping Alice up with Charlie.

Luke and Charlie led Alice outside to wait for the cab. "Go back inside Charlie we'll be fine."

"Are you sure because I can wait. It really doesn't bother me." Charlie said.

"We'll be fine." Luke reassured him.

Just as Charlie went back inside the taxi pulled up. Luke put Alice inside the cab.

"25 Parkside way, please mate." Luke said to the driver.

"Why are you doing this Dr. Stone. You don't have to take me home, I'm sure I could have looked after myself."

"As a doctor and friend, I'm doing it to make sure that you don't hurt yourself and that no strange men beat you up from the time it takes you to walk from this cab to your front door." Luke explained.

For the rest of the journey. Alice sat quietly looking incredibly white. The cab pulled up outside Alice's house and Luke got the cabbie to wait outside whilst he took Alice inside. They walked through the door and Alice ran upstairs and in to the bathroom. Luke could hear her being sick. Luke went upstairs.

Luke pulled back Alice's hair. "Also, if you decide you want to start puking everywhere I'd be here to help you."

Alice went into her bedroom to get changed. Luke downstairs and paid the cabbie as he didn't want to leave Alice in the state she was in. Luke went to check on Alice and he found he slumped on her bed. He lifted her up and put her in bed properly. He went downstairs and sat in one of her armchairs. He found himself falling asleep. The next time Luke woke up it was 7:30 in the morning. His head pounding, maybe he drunk more than he thought he had. He due at work in an hour. Luke got up and went to make sure that Alice was ok. She was still fast asleep.

Luke made his way home and jumped into the shower and put on a fresh set of top as not to arouse suspicion that he had not be home all night. He picked up a packet of Paracetamol. Luke was going to be late, he got in his car and drove to work. He walked into the E.D hoping to not to bump into anybody. He was greeted by Kelsey.

"You look rough. Heavy night?" She asked.

"Not really. What makes you think that? Can't I not arrive late to work with my name being dragged through the gutter?" Luke replied.

"Is that Aspirin your drinking?" Kelsey continued to ask.

"See this is the problem with cynical doctors, such as yourself. You take, as it be, some circumstantial evidence and to come a preconceived conclusion. There may be any number of reasons why I am drinking this concoction of paracetamol and electrolyte infused water," Kelsey laughed. "Maybe I'm replacing lost fluids from an early morning run or perhaps I am simply coming down with the flu." Luke said as he sat behind the nurse's desk.

"Or maybe you left the pub last night. Went home with nurse Chantrey last night stayed over at her house. Rushed home this morning to try and cover up the fact." Kelsey said smartly.

"How do you?" Luke said with his head in his hands.

"Err…You reek of perfume and sprays which we all know Alice loves and your jeans have both wine stains and make up on them from the lady in question. Plus, you drove to work which you prefer not to do and you said you only do if your running late. Your keys are hanging out your pocket." Kelsey pointed out.

"Don't start Kelsey. I've got the mother of all hangovers and I don't want any of your lip. I don't think I've ever drunk so much since before the army. I just want to drink this, get on with paperwork and sit quietly. Ok?"

"Ok."

Luke went into the locker room and got changed. He swallowed a couple of paracetamol and walked out.

"Dr. Stone nice of you to join us." A female voice said.

"Connie, I'm really sorry. I stayed with Alice last night and she was throwing up and I wanted to make sure that she was ok. By the time, I woke up and checked on her again…" Luke tried to explain

"…I don't want to hear it. You can make up the time at the end of your shift. For now, you can go and help Dr Fairhead."

Luke spent most of the day working with Charlie. He was avoiding Alice, he only met her yesterday and he didn't want people to start thinking things were happening that really weren't. Luke was sat at the nurse's desk again looking through his mail, chucking most it in the bin.

"Aren't you supposed to open letters not throw them in the bin." Charlie said when he came over.

"I guess. But you can normally tell what's inside an envelope just by looking at it," Luke produced a brown letter. "It's addressed to a Dr. Luke Stone, so clearly someone who doesn't know me very well. Return address on the back, so clearly not a personal letter. Not internal mail, the hospital use white envelopes. The weight suggests and booklet or leaflet of some kind. The return address is Crick Services which I know is a drugs company. Therefore, a booklet or leaflet from a drugs company is not very important. Simple."

Charlie stood arms folded. "You should have become a detective not a doctor."

"Elementary my dear Watson." Luke said chucking the letter in the bin.

Luke spent the rest of the shift with Charlie. Luke went home after a 12-hour shift. He was sat on his sofa eating his dinner when the front door rang. The person didn't stop ringing.

"Yes alright. I'm coming." Luke said whilst walking to the front door.

Luke opened the front and stood there was a blonde woman. The lady turned and it Luke looked like he had seen a ghost. This was a person that he hadn't seen in years, ever since she went back to Australia.

"Mum?" Luke said confused.

"Hello Luke." The woman replied.

It was Lara Stone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you once again to the review from Bonnie Sveen Fan. I'm glad you're happy about Lara being back (it was your review that sparked the idea) and your liking the storyline between Luke and Maisie. Apologies for the delay on the upload of the chapter, I've been busy with the school work.**

"Well aren't you going to let me in?" Lara asked.

"Sure, yeah" Luke moved out the way for Lara to come in.

"How have you been?" Lara asked.

How had he been? Bit rich. 5 years since she'd last paid any attention to him. Not since he left for the army and still she didn't really pay attention to him whilst he was in the army or before that. Going out with her mates and men. Luke left to fend for himself. Then he joined the army and she went back to Australia no attempt to find out how he was getting on. Even if he was still alive. Why now after all these years? Luke didn't want to say she was just after money. He wanted to say it was because she wanted to be back in his life.

"Yeah. I'm good." Luke replied.

"Still in the army?" Lara said sitting in the armchair.

"No. I'm an F2 at Holby City Hospital."

"Must run in the family working at that hospital."

"Let's cut the small talk why are you here mum? What do you want?" Luke said getting to the point.

Lara looked shocked at what her son had just said to her. "I'm after nothing. Am I not allowed to come and visit my son."

"Only once in 5 years did you write or anything to find out if was ok. Once. You really think that I'd welcome you with open arms after how you treated me."

"Luke, I'm really sorry for how I treated you and if I could change that I would. I want to change that now. Please let me do that. If you want to talk to me, here's my hotel. I'll see you later." Lara stood up, handed Luke a piece of paper and walked out.

Luke slumped down onto the sofa. He was so confused; his mum had just turned up out of the blue and just expected him to be ok. He looked at the paper, it was a hotel room she didn't have the intention of staying for very long. Luke finished eating his dinner and went upstairs into his bedroom. He lied down on his bed looking at the ceiling. He opened his wallet and pulled out a picture of a younger him with his mum. Happier times in Australia then they left for England and that's when things changed. Luke looked at his phone, Alice had text him.

" _Thanks for last night…not that I remember much. Remind me never to drink so much ever again because I've had the mother of all headaches all day. Sorry I didn't see you before you left for work and hope you didn't get into too much trouble for being late._

 _A xx"_

" _Don't worry about it, that's what friends are for aren't they. I'll make sure of that. Connie…well…Connie was Connie when she had a go at me. My hand had hurt all day especially when Kelsey clocks you as soon as you walk through the door._

 _L"_

Luke got in the shower and then climbed into bed earlier after the night before. His head was swimming with thoughts of his mum. He couldn't remember the last time she paid an interest in him.

Luke woke up the next morning, today was his day off. Luke wanted to go see his mum but then part of him told him that it would be a bad idea. She never paid interest in him so why should he go see her now. Maisie. He promised her he'd see her yesterday but never did. He'd go see her first then decide whether he'd go see his mum. Even on his day off, Luke couldn't stay away from the hospital. Maisie had been moved back onto a ward to recover.

"Hey." Luke said when he saw Maisie.

"Hey. You didn't come yesterday." Maisie said sitting up.

"You don't even want to know." Luke said sitting down on the chair next to Maisie's bed.

"Try me. Anything is better than listening to some of the conversations happening around me." Maisie said watching Luke.

Luke sat and told Maisie about how he arrived late to work, his hangover, Connie's telling off, work and then going home to then have his mum turn up on the doorstep after 5 years.

"That's a good thing right. She wants to know you again. At least you still have a mum." Maisie said.

"She hasn't wanted to know me for 5 years. I could have been killed and she wouldn't have known or cared," Luke replied. "Anyway, where are you going? You must be getting out of here soon."

"Don't know some children's home probably. Got nowhere else to go. Got no other family."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. You can stay with me."

"That's crazy, I can't stay with you barely you know me. I'm pretty sure that there's rules in place stopping this." Maisie said shocked.

"Of course, you can. You can't stay in some children's home. It's not fair you going to stay in some the way you are. At least with me you'll have a trained doctor to look after you. Even if it's just until you recover." Luke tried to persuade Maisie.

"I don't want to get you in trouble just because you want to look after me. I can go live in that home, it won't bother me. You're a good doctor Luke and I don't want you to ruin your career over me, some silly little girl."

"You aren't just some silly little girl though. You're a girl who has just lost her parents and needs someone to look after her."

"If you really want to do this I'm going to need some time to think about it. They need to give me the all clear."

"I've got some other stuff I need to sort out and then I'll come back and sort you out."

Luke stood up and walked out of Maisie's ward. He went into the ED to make sure that he had no mail, he picked up a stack up of junk and threw most of it in the bin. He then went back out into his car, he sat he in the driver's seat wondering what to do. He took out the piece of paper that his mum had given him last night.

Luke pulled up outside of the hotel and sat in his car for a moment, deciding whether or not he wanted to go in or not. He got out of the car and walked into the main reception to find which room that his mum was staying. He went up to his mum's room and knocked on the door and his mum answered the door.

"Hi. I thought you owed a chance to speak me properly after last night. Can I come in?" Luke asked when his mum answered the door.

"Yeah, sure," Lara let in Luke and she shut the door behind him. Luke stood by the window. It was clear that she someone else staying with her, he spotted the case tucked away in the wardrobe and the clothes hanging up. A child, not a teenager but not too young. His sister maybe. "Sorry about the mess, just trying to sort myself out whilst I find somewhere to live. What do you want to speak to me about?"

"Are you really back to see me? I want to believe you but I don't know if I can because you haven't paid any attention me for years and you didn't really know me as a kid. It just seems as if you're after something. I'm sorry I don't want to think this but I do think this."

"You have every right to wonder whether I'm telling the truth because if I was you I'd the same but you have to trust me Luke. I want to get to know my son again, I want to be a better mother. My time in Australia has made me realise this, I want to prove to you that I can be the mother that you once wanted. Just give me a chance, please." Lara tried to explain.

"One chance, I'm prepared to give you a chance and if you blow it, we'll be over. Me and dad have done well without you..."

"You found your father?" Lara was shocked at this revelation.

"It wasn't hard. But that's not the point. You have to be willing to give this a chance."

"Of course, Luke. I won't let you down. How are things at work?"

"Good, I'm enjoying it. I miss the army but Holby's good." Luke sat on the end of the bed. "What have you been up to?"

"I worked at a hospital in Melbourne from the time I went back up until now. I got married again but it didn't last long. Now I'm coming back to work at Holby. I know what you're going to say but no-one has to know about us, if you don't want to."

Luke stood up. "I think that would be best for the time being anyway." Luke walked back towards the door and went to open the door. But who turned back around. "Who is she?" He indicated the bags in the wardrobe.

"She's your half-sister, Lilia. She's at school at moment, your welcome to wait."

"I have people to see and things to do."

Luke left the room and went back out to his car. He sat in his car for a moment, taking it all in. He had a half-sister, his mum wanted to know him and she was coming to work at the same hospital as him. Well that wouldn't be awkward. Luke pulled out of the car park and back to hospital.


End file.
